If you were the only girl in the world
by Lianerys
Summary: M&M. Final alternativo. Spoilers Especial de Navidad.


**_Sometimes when I feel low_**  
><strong><em>and things look blue<em>**  
><strong><em>I wish a boy I had... say one like you.<em>**  
><strong><em>Someone within my heart to build a throne<em>**  
><strong><em>Someone who'd never part, to call my own<em>**

**_If you were the only girl in the world_**  
><strong><em>and I were the only boy<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing else would matter in the world today<em>**  
><strong><em>We could go on loving in the same old way<em>**

**_A garden of Eden just made for two_**  
><strong><em>With nothing to mar our joy<em>**  
><strong><em>I would say such wonderful things to you<em>**  
><strong><em>There would be such wonderful things to do<em>**  
><strong><em>If you were the only girl in the world<em>**  
><strong><em>and I were the only boy.<em>**

_( written by Nat D. Ayer with lyrics by Clifford Grey)_

Por quinta vez en esa noche la aguja del gramófono quedo enganchada repitiendo constantemente el último fragmento de estrofa de la canción…

_If you were the only girl in the world and I were the only boy_…

Tarareando la canción y con el vaso de Whisky escoces en la mano, Mary se reclinó sobre el aparato musical para volver a colocar la aguja en su lugar. Antes de que sonaran los primeros acordes del disco escuchó unos pasos y la puerta abrirse a su espalda.

-Gracias, George. Pero puedes volver a Downton. He decidido pasar la noche aquí. Mañana a primera hora puedes pasar a buscarme. Eso es todo – se despidió sin girar apenas un segundo la vista a su interlocutor.

-¿Mary?

Su voz la sobresalto por un segundo dejando el vaso a medio camino de sus labios. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, tanto que podía percibir su cálido aliento arrastrarse por su nuca. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su brazo. No pudo evitar en ese momento llevarse a comparaciones. Se quedó mirando detenidamente el modo en que la agarraba: firme pero delicadamente, tan opuesto al de Richard, donde solo había cabida la rudeza y la posesión. Ella en respuesta a su delicada presión se dio la vuelta con una lentitud dolorosa. No podía resistirse.

-Matthew- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía - ¿Qué haces aquí? – desvió la vista alrededor en un intento vano de disimular su creciente nerviosismo.

Matthew por su parte, tuvo que hacer un sobresfuerzo por aclararse la mente y el habla. Casi no podía acordarse como sus pasos lo habían llevado tan deprisa junto a ella. Solo que la imagen que vislumbró al entrar le dejo sin apenas aliento. Ella estaba de pie, con la mirada distante. En la oscuridad de la estancia se recortaba su silueta por el crepitar de las llamas vacilantes del fuego, por primera vez que vieran sus ojos, su hermosa cabellera negra caía libre alrededor de sus hombros y surcaba un camino sinuoso por su espalda. Apenas tuvo un atisbo de su rostro cuando giro levemente la cabeza pero pudo apreciar en ella una expresión inusualmente desprovista de la mascara protectora que siempre solía llevar ante los demás. Esa vulnerabilidad tan palpable lo hizo estremecer. Una vez más le sorprendió verse hechizado por cada uno de sus movimientos. Como si se tratara de su propia mano siguió con sus ojos el lento movimiento de su mano enrollando un mechón alrededor de su dedo, el simple gesto basto para avivar su imaginación y desear sumergirse completamente en su fragancia y en su tacto.

Cerró el puño con fuerza intentando controlar esa tentación.

-Carson…- Se interrumpió intentando encontrar las palabras de nuevo-. Me contó que viniste a Haxby Park a recoger tus cosas. Le dije al nuevo chofer que vendría yo en su lugar.

-No tenias porque hacerlo – paso con brusquedad por su lado hacia el carro de licores. Con una expresión visiblemente alterada se sirvió otro vaso repleto hasta el borde-. Lo tengo todo controlado.

-Ya lo veo – suspiró él lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria-. Mary. Puede ser peligroso, no estas acostumbr…

-Oh por el amor de Dios, Matthew, ¿A esto te refieres? – Ella le preguntó sorprendida e indignada. Hizo girar la copa entre sus dedos, la mirada perdida entre el juego de colores que reflejaban los cristales tallados en ella-. Te sorprendería conocer el aguante que tengo - Mary emitió una risa nerviosa, mientras el color afloraba tiñendo sus mejillas. Vacilo antes de proseguir. Se sentía estúpidamente como una niña siendo descubierta en un pecado mortal-. Edith es testigo directo de ello. Siendo pequeñas no parábamos de retarnos una a la otra. Siempre queríamos demostrar quien era la mejor de las dos, sobretodo ante papá, y en una de esas ocasiones decidimos echarnos a suerte quien se quedaría con Downton Abbey – Los intentos por permanecer seria fueron inútiles. No pudo evitar que se aflojara una risa nerviosa recordando y viendo la sonrisa y la cara de complicidad de él-. _Solo un hombre valiente como papá puede gobernar esta casa-_ se imitó a si misma cambiando por un segundo el tono de voz a uno más estridente y serio. Sirvió otra segunda copa y avanzo hacia el tendiéndoselo-. Ya puedes suponer como continua la historia.

-Me hago una idea – le muestra una sonrisa cómplice al tiempo que toma un trago largo. Coge aire antes de proseguir mientras gira pausadamente el líquido contenido en su interior - Ya en ese entonces deseabas tanto Downton- No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación. Era ridículo estar celoso de una casa, pero así se sentía él. Siempre sobrevolaba esa negra duda de sentirse el medio para llegar a un sueño y no el objeto del deseo en si mismo. Herido en su fuero interno apartó la mirada. Dejo el vaso sobre el carro y se apoyó contra la repisa de la chimenea agachando la cabeza.

Los ojos de Mary se volvieron hacia él, con un punto dulce de melancolía y tristeza.

-Esa era mi vida. No conocía otra cosa. Ni anhelaba nada más antes que…- entreabrió los labios súbitamente resecos e intento hablar. Trago saliva con dificultad. El súbito silencio hizo que se percatara que el disco continuaba tocando la suave melodía-. ¿Sabes?... Richard me pidió que trajera cosas que me hicieran sentir como en casa… – cuando acabó con el contenido del vaso, comenzó a juguetear con su dedo con el hielo flotante. Antes de dejarlo en el carro -. Lo único que me traje fue ese gramófono que ves.

Él asintió sin responder. Mary no pudo disimular el temblor de la voz por mucho que lo intentó. Toda su fuerza se iba disolviendo como un azucarillo en agua.

-Pensó que era un paso adelante en nuestra relación. Que ya estaba pensando en las suntuosas fiestas con baile que íbamos a celebrar en nuestro hogar - rió. Volvió la vista hacia Matthew -. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Solo pensaba en rememorar un dulce recuerdo, una vía de escape cuando todo se me viniera encima.

-¿También tienes que sentirte culpable por eso? Por Dios Mary, deja de ser tan dura contigo misma y no te castigas más – Mary no pudo más que emitir una pequeña sonrisa ante sus palabras. El siempre veía a través de ella. Con aquella expresión suave y pensativa que le prodigaba-. No tenías ningún deber para con él. No. Desde el momento en que quiso manejar tu debilidad en tu contra.

Mary se acercó donde él. Alargo la mano tanteando si dar el siguiente paso. Sus dedos rozaron delicadamente los suyos, como pidiéndoles permiso, antes de entrelazarlos por completo afianzando su mano en su contra. El la apretó de vuelta reafirmando su decisión cuando comenzó a notar que se alejaba su contacto. No iba a permitir que se alejara otra vez. No cuando había conseguido que se abriera a él de esa forma. Deslizó su brazo con suavidad alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho para comenzar a danzar por la sala.

-Matthew.

Mary sintió que se quedaba sin respiración ante la proximidad del contacto. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que siempre le inspiraba? .Contuvo el aliento. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando recuperar la concentración.

-¿Si?

-Gracias por perdonarme.

No sabía bien porque lo decía.

-Si es por lo de Pamuck ya te lo dije. No hay nada que perdonar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No es por eso. Fui muy injusta contigo cuando nos conocimos.

-Tu solo querías proteger lo tuyo. Es normal que no te fiaras de un familiar lejano de clase media venido a menos. Hasta yo mismo pensaba que no estaba hecho para esto. Tantas normas de etiqueta, dirigir todo ese servicio…me sentía fuera de lugar.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo – le repitió su misma frase con sorna -. Pienso que no saliste tan mal parado. De hecho todo el odio que te profesaba era pura envidia. Si, no me mires así – recibió un enarcamiento de ceja como contestación -. Quería ser tú. Envidiaba tu vida porque odiaba al mismo tiempo la mía. Sin poder de elección, abocada a un matrimonio sin consentimiento. Siempre con el deber por delante. Quería engañarme pensando en excusas que te tacharan de inadecuado porque tus modales no eran exquisitos en la mesa o porque eras ridículamente malo en la caza- Se interrumpió y levantó una mano en señal de burlona disculpa-. Pero yo sabía que eso carecía de importancia. Te ganaste Downton desde el mismo instante que empezaste a forma parte de esta familia. No quería verlo pero ganaste la admiración y el respeto de cada uno de los miembros: Mamá cambio de opinión nada más conocerte, para papá fuiste el hijo que nunca tuvo, hasta Sybil y Edith quedaron prendadas de tus encantos.

-¿Y tu, Mary? – le pregunto en un susurro con un hilo de voz mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Ella elevó su mirada hacia el techo. Dios. Era más difícil de lo que se pensaba.

-Yo no te merezco, soy…

Paró de bailar en ese mismo instante. Alargo las manos, y las deposito con firmeza sobre sus hombros instándola a mirarle.

-Basta - detuvo su retahíla con contundencia-. No quiero escucharte decir esa palabra.

-Pero es lo que escucharas si te quedas a mi lado, eso y cosas peores- le espetó presa de rabia-. No entiendes lo que hará Richard. No solo se llevara a mi por delante sino todo el que este conmigo. Mi familia. Tu. No puedo permitirlo – su respiración trabajaba de manera entrecortada como si se forzase a tranquilizarse-. Debo alejarme- susurró algo cansada.

-Entonces es verdad lo que dice la prima Violet. Te marcharás con ella.

La respuesta no llegó inmediatamente. Ella se deshizo de sus manos alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás. Él se sorprendió al descubrir cuanto añoraba su contacto, como quemaba su piel por sostenerla de nuevo.

-Si.

Matthew asintió haciendo un esfuerzo y dijo:

-Comprendo. Si es tu decisión la respeto. Pero déjanos decidir por nosotros mismos hasta donde estamos dispuestos a llegar. Solo dime una cosa Mary. ¿Me quisiste o me respetaste menos cuando era un lisiado incapaz de andar?.

Mary se quedó de piedra observándolo. Los ojos de ambos expresaron sentimientos gemelos, cómplices de la misma tragedia. Matthew dio un paso al frente y le cogió las manos cariñosamente.

-Se lo que me vas a decir. Que no es lo mismo. Pero te equivocas. Si es lo mismo. Tú estabas dispuesta a pasar por alto los comentarios de la sociedad aunque para sus ojos yo solo fuera nada más que un hombre malogrado.

-Entonces recordarás también que no quisiste que me sacrificara – ladeó la cabeza escudriñando su mirada.

-Si también - Confesó con un tono provisto de amargura melancólica, cerró los ojos con dolor al rememorarlo-… Pero estaba en un tremendo error. Debí escucharte. Y eso mismo es lo que quiero que hagas… - Le rozó la mejilla con la mano y resiguió con delicadeza y deleite el contorno de sus labios con suavidad – Quiero que te quedes – bajo la cabeza hasta quedarse a centímetros de su boca, su aliento caliente se mezclaba con el suyo rizándole la piel – Aquí. En tu hogar. Quiero casarme contigo, Lady Mary Crawley – se acercó aun mas retrasando lo posible el momento de rozarse con sus labios, vaciló un segundo, casi dándole la oportunidad de negarse, Mary soltó en ese momento un suspiro frustrado, lo cual al oírlo Matthew le dio el impulso necesario para fundirse completamente con todo su ser. Sus bocas se encontraron salvajes a mitad de camino deleitándose la una a la otra, con esa mezcla de fuerza y delicadeza, de saberse perdido y encontrado al mismo tiempo.

Se separaron y se cogieron de las manos. Él la miró, ella simplemente le guío por el pasillo escaleras arriba. Cuando Matthew se detuvo un instante con la pregunta implícita en el acto, ella únicamente le dio una sonrisa en respuesta.

_Lo estoy_

Fin


End file.
